1 Month After the FMA Movie
by Quig Alchemist
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE! Ed and Al are trying to find there place in the world without alchemy. Things just don't seem to be going well, when they stumble upon a familiar face from the past: Winry. Except this Winry CAN do alchemy! She ca


Chapter 1: Dinner for Three

"Maybe I should just stick with auto mail." Sighed Edward. "I may not look the way I did before, but it does give me a since of the past, and of Winry." Winry's name was barely audible. Edward and his younger brother Alphonse Elric were walking down the street, past a newly built prosthetics store. Ed was still using the auto mail Winry had built for him, when he and Al had fought Eckhart. Ed knew that since he was in this world, he could no longer use alchemy.

"I think it looks cool." Remarked Al with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Muttered Ed. "I wouldn't have to deal with it if we were over in Shambala. Auto mail is the only thing useful over there, and besides, I already have the best mechanic, or at least had." He sighed and kicked a rock across the ground.

"Well at least Noa doesn't judge against the auto mail." Al said cheerfully. "As much as she had been criticized for being a gypsy, she will probably understand what it is like, and accept you the way you are."

"Edward's golden hair fluttered in the wind, and his matching eyes shone like bright suns. He was still a bit short compared to his younger brother Alphonse. Ed was gaining on Al, since Al was no longer in a suit of armor with his soul bonded to it.

The two of them had no home to go to anymore, since their dad was killed by Envy, and their mother wasn't even an option. They had been floating from one place to another, hoping to stay a night.

Alphonse was glad to be along side his brother again, after his four-year search, when Ed got transported to the other side of the gate. His light brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, same as his brother's (except Al's was slightly shorter), was also catching the afternoon's sun's rays. He gazed at his brother with his soft blue eyes, thinking that he never wanted to be apart from Ed so long again.

The brothers walked on towards Noa's house, as she had earlier, invited them for dinner.

"Have you found a job yet Alphonse?" inquired Noa.

"No, but I still say that I shouldn't have to get a job just yet." He replied. "I'm still getting used to this world."

"The only thing that is different about this place beyond the gate is that there is no alchemy. It took me a while to get used to this place too, but you do need to get a job. It is not like we can make gold you know." Chuckled Edward.

"Dinner is served!" chimed Noa in a singing voice.

"Here." Edward said helpfully. "Let me help you with that."

"Well thank you!" she replied handing over a plate to Ed in his outstretched arms. When the plate was placed in his hands, their two hands touched, and both of them turned slightly red.

"Heh, heh." Ed and Noa chuckled nervously. Al just smiled to himself on the end of the table, already stuffing the delicious food into his mouth.

"It gets better every meal!" remarked Ed. AL nodded his head in agreement, still licking his fingers clean.

"Thanks! You feel free to stop by sometime. Preferably soon! Bye!" waved Noa as she shouted across the street. Ed waved over his shoulder, same as Al, but Al had a puzzled look on his face.

"Brother?" questioned Al.

"Yes?" Answered Ed.

"Do you still think about Winry?" asked Alphonse rather quietly. Truthfully, he thought about her everyday, along with everyone he left in Shambala. He missed her the most, and was immensely sad at the loss. No matter how sad he was, he would never admit, or show his feelings about anything.

"Yeah well…I guess." He put his head down, and walked on. Tears puddled in his eyes. Al followed, doubtful of his brother's words.

Chapter 2: An Odd Meeting

When Edward and Alphonse got to the apartment they were renting, they were hoping to go strait to sleep. Instead, they encountered a big problem.

"What do you mean, kicking us out?" shouted Ed.

"I'm raising the rent 50, and I know that neither of you can pay it. I'm just saying myself, and the both of you from a lot of trouble later on." Replied the landlord in a matter-o-factly type of voice.

"What a jerk!" growled Ed as he walked away from the man.

"He is right you know. We really don't have enough money to pay for the room anymore, even without the 50 increase." Al said convincingly.

"I don't care! We still need a place to stay, and…I…" Ed choked out. He let out a big sigh, and shuffled through the dirt.

The night drug on, and the moon and stars shone brightly.

"Are we just going to spend the night out here?" asked Al with a yawn.

"Al, all we can do is hope that we find someplace to sleep." Sighed Ed. "I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow!"

A soft, flickering glow emitted from the small shed under the trees.

"Maybe we could sleep there." Al said as he pointed to the shed. "Besides, we investigate the shed, and figure out what the glow is all about." Edward and Alphonse crawled up to the window, and peeked inside. There was a person, it looked like a girl, with long blond hair, hunched over on the wooden floor. The room seemed so much larger on the inside.

The girl was shivering, and moving her hands around in front of her at lightening fast speeds. Books, pages of random notes, and other bits of miscellaneous junk, cluttered the floor.

"Is she okay?" whispered Al.

"I don't know…" Ed said, and he walked toward the door, and pushed it slightly open. It creaked, and the blond girl froze.

"Hi there." Said Ed uncertainly. "My brother and I are looking for a place to stay for the night."

"The girl quickly began grabbing everything in sight, and she ran to the other side of the room.

"Wait!" yelled Al. "We didn't mean to frighten you!"

She stopped, her back was still facing them, and dropped everything that she was holding. It all hit the floor with a crash.

"I know that voice." The girl whispered softly. It was a scratchy, almost horse voice. "A voice…from a dream, or maybe a nightmare." The light faded in front of her, and everything was dark. Complete and total silence.

"Brother, help!" screamed Alphonse. Out of instincts, Edward almost clapped his hands. When he realized what he almost did, he reached for the gun in his belt instead.

The lights suddenly flickered back on with double the magnitude than before. Standing in the center of the room, holding Alphonse in a headlock, was a girl known all too familiar to the Elrics. Jagged black, scorched marks covered her face. Her large sea blue eyes stared into the distance. Ed was so startled that his gun dropped to the floor.

"Winry?" stammered Edward, completely stunned. Al was making small choking sounds from under her arm.

Chapter 3: A Memory Comes Alive

"Yes that is my name." She said quickly. "Who are you?" Winry's eye twitched slightly.

"That means that you're the Winry from this world, and not Shambala." Edward said with relief. "Still, the glow was suspicious. It almost reminded me of alchemy."

"You know of the art too?" she murmured with surprise. "I knew it!" she shouted, and quickly let go of Alphonse. Al coughed a little bit, slowly regaining his breath.

"Then perhaps," she continued as she kneeled to the floor, and began drawing a bunch of lines. "You can help me finish this transmutation circle. Something is just not right about it."

"It is impossible to use alchemy in this world." Al whispered.

"It was said that, that was once true." Winry said as she went on drawing. "But I have heard that alchemy was once possible to be used for something other than science, somewhere."

"But that is…!" Yelled Ed.

"I'm not finished." Snapped Winry. "I also have dreams, strange dreams, not of this world." She said softly while pointing to Al, and then Ed. "It was a world where alchemy was possible, it can be done."

"What are you trying to accomplish by locking yourself in this place?" Ed shouted. "It is impossible, you should give it up."

"But you don't understand!" She shouted back. "This place is something special. I never saw these dreams until I started sleeping here. I am homeless after all, and I had nowhere else to go. Seems kind of like your situation right?" she prodded hoping to get a positive response.

"Whatever." Muttered Edward under his under.

"Wait Brother, she might have a point." Said Alphonse. "Let me ask her a few questions." He walked over to her, and pulled up a small broken chair.

"Who else did you see in your dreams?" asked Al.

"There were many people in dark blue military uniforms." Winry whispered. "One girl, I think her name was Sheiska, with brown hair, and glasses, and I think she liked to read."

"Anyone else? A dog, or maybe a short grandmother?" questioned Al.

"Yes, she was a short woman with hair that stuck straight out, and a dog with a left front mechanical leg."

"That would be auto mail." Ed commented from the corner, while looking intently on the conversation.

"The small woman and I were constructing this 'auto mail' for a young boy with golden hair. A suit of armor that was crying out for his dying brother accompanied him. I don't know why, but I felt immense sadness for these two people, which I had no clue of their existence." She began to cry, and her voice shook and rattled that a car engine that refuses to start. Whatever this memory was from, it still caused her pain.

"Thank you Winry." Said Al. "That explains a lot." He turned back to his brother, and whispered, "Ed, this girl can visit the other side of the gate when she dreams."

Chapter 4:The Other Side of the Gate

"The gate can't possibly be open!" shouted Edward. His voice quivered with the fear of the unknown. "We destroyed it in both worlds! Besides, someone with so little knowledge of alchemy shouldn't know how to make a human transmutation circle."

"Or so you think." Muttered Winry. "I have found every bit of research, notes, and just about anything else about alchemy." She wiped off her face with her sleeve, and smiled. "So will you help me, or not?"

"We…" began Al.

"Will not help you until morning. We need to get some sleep first." Finished Ed. With that said, Edward gathered some blankets, took off his coat, and murmured, "Al, I suggest that you join me."

"Yes Brother." He replied, and did the same. Winry just stood in the middle of the room, speechless. The wind was completely taken out of her sails, so she settled down to do the same. It was nearly dawn, so the three of them slept until noon. While they slept each dream out on its own, to the other side of the gate, which was where the shed allowed them to wonder.

"Ed, you sleepy head, wake up, and get your butt out of bed!" yelled the voice of a young girl down a hall. "We have to do your auto mail maintenance today."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to tell me twice. Getting the nerves reattached is o' so much fun!" Grimaced Edward as he crawled out of his bed in Resembool. He stretched, and crawled down the hall yawning, and then he suddenly stopped.

"Alphonse!" He shouted and began to run. "Alphonse Elric! Where are you?"

"Right here Ed. What has got you all worked up this early in morning?" wondered Al. He smiled, still in his pajamas, eating a plateful of bacon.

"Ed, you're sweating. Are you all right?" questioned Winry.

"That, or I finally woke up from one." Mumbled Ed. "For now, I will just play along." He slowly walked over to the table, and sat down quietly, observing his surroundings.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Inquired Al. "Get something to eat, you will feel better." Ed silently ate breakfast. Al and Winry chattered to themselves.

A few minutes later, Ed slammed his fists down on the table, and yelled, "Al, Winry, don't you remember? The shed, the transmutation circle, and no alchemy allowed? What is wrong with you, why don't you remember?" He was looking around, hoping for some sign of sanity.

Al's fork clattered to the plate, and his mouth gaped open. Winry, once again, just stared. Al clapped his hands together, and placed them on the table. A small horse appeared, made from the wooden materials in the table.

"So it is true. This is beyond the gate, and were back in Resembool." Whispered Al under his breath.

Chapter 5: Miss Me?

"It happens every time, when I finally realize the difference, I wake up." Said Winry.

"Then as soon as we wake up, we are getting to the bottom of this mystery." Said Edward.

"I say we do as much alchemy as possible! You know, since we couldn't do it outside in Munich, Germany." Alphonse commented hopefully.

"No Al, only for the good of the people." Ed said sternly. "I wonder if I'm still considered a State Alchemist?" he wondered aloud. He seemed to have lost his pocket watch.

"Where's Aunt Pinako? I miss her." Said Al softly.

"In the garden." Replied Winry cheerfully.

"Thanks Winry." Exclaimed Al. He began to walk out the door.

"What's wrong Ed, don't you miss you her as well?" asked Winry. She put her hands on her hips, and grinned.

"Yes," Replied Edward, as he hugged Winry. "But I missed you more." Tears sparkled in her eyes, and she hugged him back.

Chapter 6: Waiting for Edward

"I understand now." Winry explained. "You were that little boy, and you were that suit of armor." She said as she pointed to Edward, and then Alphonse. "I remember it all so clearly, and to think, I lived it." She placed her hand under her chin, and sighed. "Wow, it must…" Winry began, but stopped abruptly. Her eyes grew wide, and then closed slowly.

"Winry, are you all right?" wondered Al. Winry's eyes snapped open, and she began speaking, as if nothing had happened.

"So anyway," she continued. "Your auto mail needs to have its monthly maintenance done on it…"

"Wait! Stop! What happened to the conversation about Munich, Germany, and what was happening before?" Inquired Al.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know what Munich is." Winry said, confused.

"She has already woken up Al, and we can no longer speak to that Winry here." Concluded Ed.

"Right, but how do we wake up?" Asked Alphonse.

"Whenever we can, we will." Replied Edward. Winry just sat there, thinking she was going insane.

"I knew it! See I told you Ed and Al, I was right all along! That place exists!" Winry had woken up yelling in the shed. "Huh? Where are you? Edward? Alphonse?" They were still asleep on the floor, still visiting the other side of the gate.

"I wonder if I can wake them up?" she mumbled to herself. She tried to shake them, yell in their ears, and even pouring water over their heads, but the Elric Brothers would not wake up. So Winry sat back down, and studied her notes. All she could do was wait.

The stones splashed in the water, instead of lightly skipping across.

"It has been a while since we have relaxed like this, eh Ed?" exclaimed Al, as he launched another smooth stone into the river.

"Yeah I guess. Now let me try my luck!" replied Ed as he grabbed a stone, and it skipped perfectly across the glass river. "I've been getting good, right Al? There wasn't much to do when you weren't here with me." He looked around to see Al's eyes completely closed.

"Al?" Ed wondered. "I guess he woke up. Maybe I'll just practice throwing stones, until I join him."

"Nice throw Ed!" Exclaimed Al. "Huh? Oh, I must have woken up." Al was yawning, and stretching his arms inside the familiar, brown shed.

"Nice to see that you are finally up." Commented Winry. "Seems like I have been waiting forever!" She stood up, and walked over to Al. "Come on, let's start drawing this transmutation circle!"

"No, not until Ed wakes up. He knows the most on this type of thing." Al said, and walked over to his brother. Ed's face twitched with different expressions.

"I wonder what he is doing?" Wondered Winry.

"Or maybe we should wonder, why he won't wake up." Mumbled Al.

Chapter 7: The Surprising Gate

"One, two, three." Counted Winry slowly.

"Grrr." Edward mumbled through clenched teeth. He hated having his auto mail done. It hurt all the way down to the tips of his nerves, literally.

"Okay, your is finished, now for your leg." Said Winry as she pulled his auto mail leg out of its socket, and replaced it with a spare. "I have to make a few adjustments first, then you can have your leg back."

"Thanks Winry." Replied Ed. He blinked a couple of times, and instead of seeing the bright colors of Pinako's house, he saw the dark, grungy wood walls of the shed. Ed peered around at his surroundings, noticing Alphonse and Winry huddling together in the middle of the room.

"You finally up?" inquired Al.

"Yeah." Replied Ed. He started to get up, but he fell back down again. "My leg…!" Ed exclaimed. He was still wearing the spare leg he had gotten in Shambala. "That's not possible…" He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was entirely real. "But I thought it was just an illusion, just a dream, right?"

"Whatever happens there, happens here too." Whispered Winry.

Chapter 8: Forbidden Alchemy

"So what are you trying to create with this transmutation circle?" Inquired Alphonse. "It kind of looks like…"

"An incomplete human transmutation circle." Finished Edward. "But why the heck would you be making one? Who would you bring back from the dead?" Ed was still lying on the floor, trying to get used to his new spare leg. "You also know what happens when you fail a human transmutation." He continued with his eyes narrowed. "You claim to remember us before in Shambala, do you not?"

"But it might be different…!" Winry shouted almost in tears. "It could work…it must work!"

"Be quiet." Ed said almost silently. "Do you even realize what you are trying to do? It is still forbidden alchemy in that world, as well as this one. Why should this world be any different?" Ed gave her a stern look, trying to put some sense in her head.

"You, yourself, have seen the wonders of this shed. It could very well be possible." This time Winry really did start to cry as she said these words. A whole lot. "Is it such a crime," She stammered. "To want to bring your parents back from the dead?"

"What?" said Al. "You lost your parents here too? You are more like the other Winry than I thought."

"No!" She cried, "My parents, from this world, left me, no abandoned me, when I was small. No, I'm talking about resurrecting my parents who were murdered in Shambala!"

Chapter 9: A Nightmare

"You don't even remember your parents, or anything else about them for that matter!" shouted Edward.

"They are in my dreams though, just as real as can be!" cried Winry right back at him. "They are more of parents now, than I have ever had before. Please help me." She murmured. The brothers almost felt sorry for her.

"I'm going to take a walk." Sighed Ed as he rose to his feet. "I need to think things over." The door shut with a click, and Edward went to sit under a tree. The wind blew coolly on his face, and his golden hair ruffled. The sun was just so peaceful, and the birds twittered so nicely, that he drifted off the sleep.

Edward's dream was of a quiet, peaceful day, walking with his brother on a sandy beach. Things were going well, but Ed kept having flashes of dreadful memories that he hated very much. The memories ran backwards, scaling back to the very beginning of his life. Near-death experiences were shown in the clouds, and they also depicted people he loved, dead.

"Mom." He cried out, stirring in his sleep. "Mom!" He saw himself reaching out for his brother's hand in their failed human transmutation so many long years ago. His brother's soul being attached to the armor, and their mother as a homunculus…He screamed for his mother once more, she faded away, and he was jolted awake by a crash.

He swiveled his toward the shed, to see the eerie glow of alchemy.

"Alphonse!" Winry screamed, and Ed jumped up, only to fall right back down again.

"Darn this leg!" He murmured, but he got up anyway, and wrenched open the shed's door. Light glowed all around him.

Chapter 10: The Price of a Life

"I'm so sorry Brother!" Cried Alphonse. Edward couldn't see, and was blinded by the yellowish light.

"Alphonse!" Winry yelled again as her faded away. "What's happening…?"

"Al! What happened to her?" Ed yelled over the grinding sounds, but as he uttered the last syllable, everything came to a dead stop.

"The gate took her…in equivalent exchange. I helped her complete the human transmutation circle." Al said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I just felt so sorry for her."

"You idiot!" Shouted Edward. "That is what she wanted you to do!" He walked to the middle of the room, and ran his fingers over the scorched wood. "Now we know why Winry's face was blackened."

"Do you think she will get back out alive, Brother?" Wondered Al. "Will equivalent exchange take her life as payment for the transmutation?"

"If so, that is just the price of life." Muttered Ed. "There is nothing we can do about it now. The gate will do what it wants with her body and soul." He clapped a hand on Al's back, and they began the long wait for Winry's return.

The brothers decided to examine Winry's notes, and the books that were scattered over the floor.

"Ed," Marveled Al. "These notes are more detailed than anything I have ever seen! Even in Shambala!" He picked up a book, and began to flip through the pages. "Simply Stunning! They tell you everything that you would need to know about alchemy!"

"Apparently, she has been conducting experiments for several months now." Added Ed. "I wonder…" He began, but a flash of light in front of them cut his words short. Shaking, sweating, and trembling all over, stood Winry with the palest face.

"The gate…" She whispered. "A nightmare…" Then she collapsed to the floor, and the Elrics ran to her aid. Two figures were standing behind her, looking with longing eyes. The first successful human transmutation had just taken place, all inside the confines of this tiny wooden shed.

Chapter 11: Two Victims

"Are they homunculi?" Stuttered Alphonse, while pointing to the shadowy figures on the opposite side of the room.

"No." Whispered Edward. "They have taken shape too quickly to be a homunculi." He looked down at Winry, wondering what see had seen in the gate. "Winry," He whispered even more quietly. "Wake up. Please wake up." Ed reached down and brushed the blond hair out of her eyes. Al stood up, and walked towards Winry's resurrected parents.

"Where are we?" She whispered to the man beside her. "The last thing I remember is a horrible man with a gun. He shot you, and then pointed the gun towards me. We didn't do anything wrong. We only helped injured soldiers, and maybe an Ishballen or two. Just anyone who needed our help." They both sighed, lost in their memories.

"That was 16 years ago, during the Ishballen Civil War," Al input. "Or should I say, massacre."

"Massacre is putting it lightly." Mused Ed. "No, massacre is more like an understatement."

Chapter 12: The Rockbells

"Why won't Winry wake up, Brother?" asked Al. "Are these really Winry's parents?"

"Winry?" Her parents yelled in unison. "Is she all right?" The two sprinted to the middle of the room, so you could clearly see their faces. The woman had light brown hair, and the man had darker brown hair. It was easy to tell that these were Winry's parents, because her features ran through both of their faces.

"Is this really Winry?" Her mother inquired. "She has grown so much…" Her voice trailed off, lost in thought.

"And who might these two young men be?" Mr. Rockbell asked.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric." They replied.

"Elric, eh?" He chuckled. "So you're Trisha and Hohenhiem's sons; you have grown as well." He scratched his chin, and continued. "So how are they doing? You know, Trisha and Hohenhiem? Are they still holding up alright?" A smile stuck to his face, until he realized that he had said the wrong thing.

"They died." Said Edward shortly.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Rockbell said. Her head dropped to her chest. "They were lovely people…" She muttered.

"I'm sure that they thought the same of you Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell." Said Alphonse politely.

"Now, now," said Mrs. Rockbell cheerfully. "Call me Sara, and my husband's name is James. You are both old friends of he family, and you can call us anything that you want."

Chapter 13: Seven Deadly Sins

"It has been hours, and we have tried everything to try and wake Winry up!" said Alphonse, confused. "Nothing is working!"

"Maybe the gate is holding her prisoner." Commented Edward.

"If that is true, who will go in, and save her?" Wondered Al quietly. There was a long pause, and nobody said a word.

"I will." Said Ed suddenly. "I can save her from whatever holds her captive."

"What makes you so sure Edward Elric?" asked Sara.

"Some things you just know, others you just believe in." Whispered Ed. "This is one of those things that I know." He lay down on the floor and tried to get to sleep.

"Should we leave the room brother? Asked Al.

"No, just be quiet." Ed said, and turned over under a pile of blankets. He yawned once, and was instantly asleep.

"Edward!" A girl screamed. "Help!" Ed was sprinting down an infinite corridor, (or as fast as his spare leg would carry him), lit only by tiny flickering torches. His footfalls echoed against the crimson carpet.

"Winry, I'm coming!" He yelled down the hall, towards the black door, illuminated with light around the edges.

"Help…" The voice yelled more quietly, yet it boomed throughout the walls. Ed got to the door, and yanked on its iron handle. The door was locked tight, and he pounded on the cold iron.

"Open up! Open the freaking door!" He shouted, and slammed his shoulder against the door. He stepped back to smash the door again, but before he got the chance, the door slowly creaked open. Light flooded the corridor, and blinded him.

"Hello there, FullMetal Runt!" Called a horrible voice from inside the door. Ed shaded his eyes to try and figure out the culprit.

"Nice of you to join us." Called another, more feminine voice. Edward's eyes began to adjust, right in time to see a punch come flying out of nowhere. It smashed against his face, and blood trickled from his mouth.

"Can I eat him now?" said a hungry voice from the other side of the room.

"No Gluttony, we have to let him try, and save his little girlfriend first." The feminine voice from before chuckled. The light in the room suddenly diminished, and all the contents of the room appeared.

"Good." Laughed Envy. " The runt can see us!" Standing over Edward he laughed menacingly. Ed had managed to crawl through the door, and peer around the room. The Seven Deadly Sins, otherwise known as Homunculi, surrounded him in the room. Winry was also there, tied up in the center of the array for creating a human transmutation.

Chapter 14: Death is Near

"You should have let me hit him." Greed said as he mocked Envy. "Me, being the ultimate shield in all, could have at least broken some bones."

"Please Lust, let me eat…" Muttered Gluttony.

"No Gluttony, We need them both! Now stop sniveling about your stomach, and go stand guard!" Lust snapped, faster than lightening.

"Sorry Lust." He said quietly, and shuffled away.

"I thought I would never see your ugly mug again." Griped Wrath, as he grasped the front of Edward's shirt, and pulled it up to his face. "I hate you more than life itself. I'm going to beat the living crap out of you." Wrath grinned with malice, and Sloth nodded to him for the okay. Ed was speechless, and Wrath retracted his hand back to land a few good punches.

"I guess Ed is doing okay in there." Commented Alphonse. "He has probably found Winry, and attempting to bring her back."

"I hope…" Sara prayed. They sighed, wishing for the best.

"Arghh." Ed cried through clenched teeth.

"Edward!" Al called, and ran to his side. Blood trickled from Ed's mouth, and covered parts of his face.

"Brother!" He called again. "What's happening to you?" Ed's face twitched in pain again, as if he had been struck in the face. Fresh blood flowed from his busted lip.

"What can we do for him?" asked James, knowing that nobody had the answer. "He is being beat up severely, and could die."

"Don't say that!" Yelled Al. "Ed won't die, and neither will Winry!" Tears formed in his eyes, and streamed down his cheeks. "Hang on Edward…" He whispered.

Chapter 15:A Daring Rescue

It took Edward around five or six punches to realize the seriousness of the situation. Wrath smiled with pure evil. Ed clapped his hands together, and transmuted the jacket Wrath had grasped in his hands into feathers.

"What?" Stammered Wrath.

"Ed rolled away, clapped his hands together again, and threw them to the ground. A giant slab of rock emerged from the floor, and divided into two, slightly smaller, pieces. The two slabs moved outward in the room, pressing the homunculi against the surrounding walls, leaving the path to Winry clear.

"We can still see you Edward Elric." Called Pride from behind one of the large walls Ed had created. Ed ignored this comment, and ran to Winry.

"Edward…" She whispered as he transmuted his arm into a sword. "You saved me." Her large blue eyes gazed softly on him with love.

"Of course I did." Ed replied in his usually cocky fashion, as he cut the ropes away from her wrists. "What else could I do?" He stopped short as Winry rubbed her wrists, and placed her hands lightly on the sides of his face. Ed dropped the rope he was holding, and turned a shade of red. Winry's eyes close slowly, tears dripping off her eyelashes, and then she kissed the surprised Edward. He was unsure from the shock, but then he fell into the moment, and held her close. He realized then, that he had always loved Winry Rockbell, and always would. The two wanted the moment to last forever.

Ed began to open his eyes again, but instead of seeing Winry's face, glistening with tears, he saw a grungy wooden wall.

"Winry!" Ed shouted as he realized that he had woken up at last. The only question was if Winry made it back as well.

"Over here." She called softly. He turned to look, and saw her innocent smile. All he could do was smile back.

Chapter 16: Home Free

"So that is what happened." Concluded Alphonse. "No wonder you were bleeding so badly."

"I thought all the homunculi were sealed again." Said Winry.

"In equivalent exchange, your mind was a slave to the gate, just as it is when you are asleep. It is truly a miracle that I could retrieve your mind." Said Edward, as he suddenly dropped his voice. It was barely above a whisper. "You were about to join the homunculi, and…be lost forever."

"If you hadn't been there to save me, I would be." Winry pointed out, while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Edward." Said Sara with relief. "Thank you for bringing our little girl home."

"We are planning to move into the city quite soon." Added James. "With Winry of course." He chuckled to himself, and gave her a hug.

"But before we go," said Winry quickly, as she rose to her feet. "I have a present for you Ed!" She scampered to the other side of the room, and pulled a box out of the corner. She walked back over towards the group, and thrust the package in Edward's hands.

"What is it?" Ed inquired, shaking, and turning the box in his hands.

"Just open it you idiot!" She chided. He ripped open the box, and laying inside was a brand new, shiny, auto mail leg.

"How…how did you?" stuttered Ed.

"I got it on the way back from Shambala." She laughed. "There two of me you know." She winked at him, and put her hands on her hips. "Surprised, huh?"

"You're amazing Winry." Edward said happily, and a little bit stunned. He really was surprised.

Winry fitted the auto mail on Ed's left leg, and the five walked through the tiny door of the shed. The sun was setting behind them, as they walked towards the bright, and prosperous city, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell held hands, and smiled at the thought of their bright, new future.

The End


End file.
